


I'm Iron Man

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: El capitán no sabe que Tony es Iron Man, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: El Capitán America no sabe que Tony Stark es Iron Man





	I'm Iron Man

 

******************************

Ambos jadeaban, el rubio de ojos azules comenzaba a acelerar sus movimientos mientras el castaño hacia lo posible por sujetarse bien con ambas manos en la gran ventana de cristal, que ya estaba un tanto empeñada pero se lograba ver la playa de Malibú, las lágrimas de placer de Stark, la luna y las estrellas resplandecientes, las gotas de sudor de Rogers.

No era la primera noche que pasaban juntos, tenían un acuerdo de confidencialidad, pero claramente Steve no estaba seguro de que hubiera un acuerdo de exclusividad pues el millonario estaba ocupado cada Viernes y Sábado en las noches, cosa que odiaba ya que entonces no tenía pretexto para huir de las noches de películas con Los Vengadores en el cuartel, una idea tonta de parte de Iron Man, a quien por cierto no soportaba, para "reforzar lazos" en el equipo.

Así es, el honorable Capitán América no sabía que Tony Stark era Iron Man.

Este nunca se quitaba el traje o si quiera la máscara y cuando supo sobre este dato, no dudó en guardar la identidad y jugar un rato a ser dos personas, la verdad era tierno, viendo que Rogers estaba a mitad de la película con su celular en la mano, esperando un mensaje, una llamada, con un dedo sobre el botón de llamar y nunca atreviéndose a hacerlo.

No iba a mentir, adoraba al rubio y aunque pelearan mucho cuando estaban en servicio, era muy cuidadoso y apasionado en la cama, siempre preocupándose por si le hacía daño, por si usaba su fuerza de más.

Había sido difícil convencer al otro que jamás, por ningún motivo le quitara la camisa o playera o cualquier prenda superior, iba a ser muy obvio tener el reactor que era exactamente igual al de Iron Man, había sido difícil porqué veía la cara de decepción en Steve, sus ojos de cachorro regañado, sabía que este pensaba que para él no era más que una pareja sexual, tal vez una de muchas, pero el _capidiota_ no sabía que no había estado con nadie más desde que estaba con él. Había sido al principio porqué quedaba agotado y muy satisfecho gracias al rubio, pero después simplemente porque no le apetecía nadie más.

Solo quería estar entre esos fuertes brazos, viéndolo luchar a su lado, era demasiado sexy a veces y aunque le gritaran que al final de las misiones no huyera tan rápido, ignoraba los gritos de molestia del ojiazul porque tan pronto como llegaba a su mansión lo contactaba y en menos de una hora ya estaba escuchando sus gritos de nuevo pero por placer, si, el Capitán América era ruidoso durante el sexo, y también durante otras cosas, había veces durante las batallas que se reía por escucharlo gritar después de cada golpe a los enemigos.

En fin, cada día le era más difícil seguir el juego.

—Gracias Stark, tal vez no eres un vengador, pero haz ayudado de la única forma que has podido, con tu dinero—Le dijo una vez Steve y a Tony no le  quedó más que decir:

—Sí, hice lo mejor que pude—Pensando en cómo habían luchado hombro a hombro.

*

—Señor, el Capitán Rogers está esperando en la puerta—decía JARVIS, quien no tenía permitido hablar durante las visitas de Steve.

—Ya voy, ya voy—dijo Tony mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, abriendo y sorprendiéndose de ver el enorme ramo de rosas blancas, un oso gigante y una caja de… ¿eran esos chocolates?, el rubio detrás de todo esto, vestido con su usual pantalón café, su camisa de cuadros y su cabello arreglado hacia atrás. —Flores, peluches y chocolates, no sé porque me sorprende de un hombre viejo—Bromeó mientras Steve pasaba, tomó los regalos cuando estaban en la sala.

—Lo siento, pero quería traerte algo—dijo un tanto apenado rascándose la nuca con una media sonrisa, Tony bufó, ¿porque siempre tenía que ser tan tierno?

—Está bien pondré las flores en agua, ponte cómodo, hay pizza aún—dijo señalándole la caja en la mesa del centro mientras él iba a la cocina. Cuando estaba de regreso vio a Rogers sentado pero rígido en el sillón individual, sonrió travieso y se fue a sentar en sus piernas.

—Tony—le regañó, pero lo demás quedo en el aire pues pegó su boca con el otro, había pasado una semana sin tocarlo, habían estado en una misión en Siria. —Te extrañe—murmuró entre los besos.

—y yo a ti—le confesó el castaño, pues así había sido, aunque lo veía diario, luchaba a su lado, obviamente no era lo mismo a tenerlo así. No tardaron en besarse con más ímpetu, el Capitán lo cargó hasta el amplio sofá recostando ahí al millonario y posándose sobre su cuerpo.

Horas más tarde, Stark yacía sin aliento sobre el pecho duro como roca del otro, mientras el rubio respiraba agitado.

—Sí que me has extrañado—bromeó Tony y Steve soltó una carcajada, jamás lo escuchaba reír con los Vengadores, al menos no con él.

—Vamos a dormir—le dijo para después levantarlo en brazos y subir a su habitación. Una de las cosas buenas de salir con un súper soldado era que no usaba sus propias piernas.

Debajo las sábanas se abrazaban, Tony se estaba quedando dormido.

—Tony...eres importante para mí ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Mhm—murmuró afirmativamente.

—Estos seis meses han sido buenos porque te tengo a mi lado— ¿Seis meses?, wooow había pasado volando el tiempo, para Tony era increíble guardar un secreto y sobre todo tanto tiempo.

—Así que los regalos son por eso—Susurró Stark y el otro le besó la frente.

—Sé que no somos realmente algo...o sea...si fuera por mí-

—Y si fuera por mí también Steve—Le interrumpió alzando la vista, viéndolo a los ojos, el rubio sonrío y se agachó para besarlo. _"Solo espero no me odies"_ pensó Stark.

A la mañana siguiente Tony había despertado temprano, se dio una ducha y se vistió lo antes posible, el soldado apenas abría los ojos.

— ¿Tienes que ir al trabajo?—preguntaba con voz somnolienta.

—Sí, de hecho sí, pero te prometo que serán máximo dos horas, huiré y regresaré para pasar todo el día contigo

—Es viernes...hoy... ¿puedo quedarme?—preguntó mirándolo con esperanza, y no pudo negarse a esos ojitos de cachorro, así que asintió y el rubio sonrío victorioso.

Una reunión aburrida, con gente aburrida, sobre temas aburridos, según Tony, quien deseaba regresar lo antes posible a casa. Caminaba a paso acelerado, no quería verse tonto corriendo hacia la salida pero casi estaba corriendo hacia la salida, afuera camino buscando su lujo automóvil, cuando lo encontró estaba por abrir la puerta y un ruido estruendoso, una ola de aire le hizo a él y todos los demás en la calle caer, contra el suelo.

Una bomba, todo mundo entró en pánico, el también, quedándose en el suelo cuando comenzó la lluvia de balas, la gente gritaba.

Steve estaba haciendo el almuerzo cuando recibió el llamado, y se había salido casi volando, si pudiera, cuando supo que era cerca de la oficina de Tony, quería pensar qué tal vez no le había pasado nada, qué tal vez estaba a salvo en su oficina o ya estaba de regreso a casa. Pero no contestaba el celular. Llegaron al lugar, toda una cuadra cerrada, llena de rehenes y cuando Steve vio a lo lejos a Stark se puso pálido.

—Hay que hacer un plan de ataque—Había dicho alguien pero Rogers le ignoro, bajando de la nave y aventando su escudo al enemigo más cercano a Tony, el escudo rebotó en la pared y después cayó a un costado del castaño, este se sorprendió.

—Rápido, necesitamos sacar a los civiles de aquí, ¿dónde está Iron Man?—escuchó Tony como gritaba el capitán.

—No contesta—Tony sentía su celular vibrar, la línea privada de los vengadores.

—Demonios, sabía que simplemente no podemos contar con el. —Eso a Stark le dolió en el alma, ¿en serio Steve pensaba así del?

Los otros héroes bajaron también a ayudar cuando vieron la descabellada acción del Capitán, ayudándole a salvar algunos civiles, pero aún disparaban mucho hacia Stark y los otros, o sea que no podían sacarlos.

Tony no sabía ni lo que sentía, por alguna razón se había quedado paralizado en el suelo.

La batalla se estaba poniendo difícil, los malos estaban bien organizados y resistían lo suficiente, había rehenes por lo que no podían pelear contra ellos simplemente, les harían daño o los amenazarían.

—Jarvis prepara el traje—le comenta desde el reloj, la IA hace caso instantáneo y mandó el Mark, el cual llega pronto a la escena, manejado a distancia, dispara hacia los enemigos.

— ¡No! ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡No vas a ser un héroe por matar a todos, tenemos que salvar a los rehenes!—era el capitán gritándole al traje vacío, Tony veía desde su lugar la escena, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, ¿porque Steve no valoraba su ayuda? ¿Porque nunca le respetaba? Él siempre lo había respetado, aún de pequeño cuando su padre le abandonaba por estar buscándolo en el hielo, él tenía pijamas con su disfraz.

Un disparo de alto calibre les distrajo, el rubio cayó al suelo y Tony vio rojo. Rojo por la sangre de Steve manchar su traje y rojo porque nadie se atrevía a tocar a su Capitán. Rogers lo volteó a ver,  quitándose la máscara buscó su mirada rápidamente y la encontró, Tony se sentía ahora capaz, capaz de ponerse de pie, lo cual por supuesto no le pareció a Steve quién le gritó que se agachara, le ignoró, caminó hacia el atacante, quien apuntaba a la nave de sus compañeros, y antes de que disparara, llamó su atención.

—Oye idiota, iba a dejarte vivir, pudrirte en la cárcel, pero acabas de lastimar al Capitán América, y a Iron Man no le gusta cuando se meten con lo que es suyo. —discurso digno de Stark para que después el traje se posará detrás de él, abriéndose y este dio un paso atrás subiéndose y vistiéndolo, enfrente de todos, revelando al mundo entero su secreto.—Si, yo soy Iron Man.

Disparó con el reactor hacia cada enemigo, liberando los prisioneros lo más rápido posible con ayuda de sus compañeros, unos ayudaban a Steve a ponerse de pie, y cuando todo había acabado, se acercó a ayudarlo, este quiso alejarse al principio, con la cabeza agachada, Tony sintió miedo de que lo alejará para siempre.

En la nave entonces fueron hasta el cuartel, donde atendieron al súper soldado, Iron Man se quedó lo más cerca posible. El Capitán pidió que lo dejaran solo para descansar, Tony se negó pero le dijeron que esperará, este lo hizo, al pie de la puerta. Su celular no paraba de sonar.

—Señor la Señorita Pepper en la línea—Tony bufó al comenzar a escuchar los gritos y sermones de la pelirroja.

— ¡Estás loco!, exponiéndote así, ¿porque no me habías dicho?

—Pepper por favor no es el momento, haré las ruedas de prensa que quieras pero...ahora no tengo ánimos.

— ¿Al Capitán no le gustó la idea?—No se sorprendió de que su secretaria supiera, era también su única amiga y tal vez uno de esos días había visto al capitán en su casa o...—Tengo acceso a tus mensajes y llamadas ¿no lo recuerdas?—Tonto Stark, y pensar que todo este tiempo había hecho tantas escusas absurdas por llegar tarde a las reuniones, ahora sabía porque ella solo sonreía.

—Eres una...—Tony suspiro profundo—No me dejes nunca Potts

—Jamás, sobre todo con los regalos de cumpleaños que me das

— ¿Regalos de cumpleaños?

—Sí, eres un gastador compulsivo Anthony Stark—el no pudo evitar reír, ella era la única persona que tenía, si Steve se iba la pobre lidiaría con él, esperaba que no pasara. —Él lo entenderá

La llamada terminó, él se quedó pensando en que hacer o qué decirle al otro, duro un par de horas hasta que no aguanto más y abrió la puerta, observando a Steve de pie junto a la ventana.

—Deberías recostarte—Murmuró cerrando la puerta detrás de él, el otro le ignoró. —Deberías-

—Deberías haberme dicho...debería de haberlo adivinado, debería de...yo... ¡Dios! Soy un idiota—lágrimas, Tony vio las lágrimas. — ¿Cómo llegue a pensar que el gran Tony Stark confiaría en mí? ¿Que el increíble Iron Man necesitará de alguien?

—No Steve yo-

—No, es mi culpa, es mi culpa completamente, por enamorarme de ti, dejar que todo se fuera de mis manos, es solo mi cul...—sollozos le impidieron acabar su oración y Tony no pudo más, saliéndose del traje rápidamente captando la atención del rubio, sus ojos celestes llenos de agua, corrió hacia el abrazándolo, Steve al principio se negó pero ¿cómo negarle algo al hombre que amaba?

—No lo hagas, por favor—rogaba Tony, una y otra vez—No lo hagas

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Dejarme, sé que fui un egoísta, yo...solo pensé que...que si conocías la verdad me odiarías como odias a Iron Man

—Tony...no odio a Iron Man, no te odio...solo...solo pensamos demasiado diferente pero no podría odiarlo-odiarte—comenzaba a confundirse y sonrío.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó sorprendió y el rubio asintió. —pero siempre me gritas, me dices que hago mal y...

—Tú sabes qué haces mal, somos un equipo y siempre quieres ser un show de uno, hasta cuando vemos películas escoges solo tú y...—y ahora todo tenía sentido, las mejillas de Steve se pusieron rojas, demonios, este castaño le había jugado bien todo el teatro, ahora se daba cuenta, todos los días estaba ahí a su lado, aun cuando Steve le había extrañado siempre estaba con él.

Alejo a Tony, este se asustó pero entonces escucho la tela de su camisa romperse, el reactor, Steve miraba con asombro la luz azul frente a él, Tony se trató de tapar, las cicatrices no eran nada lindo pero Steve le impidió apartarlo, agachándose a depositar besos al rededor del aparato y en el centro, Tony se sonrojó.

—Steve yo...yo...—El Capitán sonrió y aunque no tuviera el poder de leerle la mente, sabía lo que quería decir, le robó un beso y Tony le correspondió—Te amo—se atrevió a decirle al final.

—Te amo Tony Stark y te amo Iron Man

 

FIN


End file.
